Best Friends at Night
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Mit einem lauten Scheppern ging das gestapelte Geschirr zu Bruch... SLASH, JPSB, EXPLIZITE BESCHREIBUNG SEXUELLER INTERAKTION


* * *

_Hallöchen! Ich mal wieder! _

_Diese Story beschreibt **EXPLIZIT**_, _die sexuelle Interaktion zwischen 2 Männern, nämlich James Potter und Sirius Black. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, der soll es bitte sein lassen, und sich nicht hinterher beschweren._

_Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Leider nix meins_

* * *

**Best Friends at Night**

Mit einem lauten Scheppern ging das gestapelte Geschirr zu Bruch. Doch die beiden jungen Männer nahmen das nicht wahr. Sie waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

„J-Jamie ..." Sirius presste sich gegen James, seinen besten Freund, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

„Sirius." James drückte ihn von sich. „Das ist nicht richtig!"

„Ich weiß, Jamie. Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nicht anders." Sirius vergrub seine Hände in James Haaren und zog ihn wieder an sich.

James halbherziger Protest wurde von einem Kuss verschluckt, in den er sich dann auch endlich fallen ließ. Lippen liebkosten Lippen, Zungen berührten sich, spielten miteinander und neckten sich. Strichen über Lippen, wanderten über Hälse. Zähne knabberten an Lippen, bissen spielerisch in Ohrläppchen und fanden ihren Weg zur zarten Haut über den Schlüsselbeinen.

„Sirius ... Nein ..." Doch James Freigabe seines Halses strafte seine Worte Lügen.

„Was denn?", lachte Sirius in James Nacken und ließ ihn unfreiwillig erschaudern. Blut schien wie Feuer durch seinen ganzen Körper zu wandern und James vergrub seine Hände krampfhaft in Sirius Hemd.

„Wir sollten nicht… ich kann nicht…"

„Ach was!", flüsterte Sirius erneut und ließ seine Zunge über James geöffnete Lippen streichen. „Du spielst doch sonst so gern mit deinem Zauberstab." James keuchte auf, als Sirius ihn stärker gegen die Wand drückte und ihre Hüften zusammenpresste. „Warum lässt du mich nicht auch mal ran. Vielleicht kann ich ja auch mit deinem zaubern."

Mit diesen Worten brachte er seine Hand zwischen sie und führte diese quälend langsam über die immer stärker sichtbar werdende Beule in James' Hose.

James keuchte auf und dränge sich Sirius Berührung entgegen. Seine Händen fanden wie von alleine den Weg unter Sirius Shirt und schoben es leicht nach oben.

„Aha, will James Potter auch mit meinem Zauberstab spielen?" Sirius grinste, ob des offensichtlichen Verlangens seines besten Freundes.

„Halt die Klappe und küss mich, Black."

Sirius küsste James. Leidenschaftlich. Tief. Voller Sehnsucht.

James bemerkte erst als er Sirius Haut spürte, dass sie sich gegenseitig ihrer Shirts entledigt hatten und er Küsse auf Sirius Oberkörper verteilte. Aber James machte das nichts mehr aus. Er sträubte sich nicht mehr dagegen. Das war etwas, das er schon so lange wollte. Obwohl er anfangs dachte, dass es nicht richtig wäre, war es das. Ja, er James Potter liebte Sirius Black.

„Oh, das ist sehr schmeichelhaft, Jamie."

Hoppla, hatte er das laut gesagt? Wenn Sirius nicht plötzlich Gedanken lesen konnte, dann ja. Aber James war das egal. Sollte Sirius das doch wissen. Es war ja schließlich die Wahrheit.

James fing an, mit Sirius Gürtelschnalle zu kämpfen. Er rutschte immer wieder ab, da seine Finger wie verrückt zitterten. Plötzlich fühlte er Sirius Finger auf seinen, die sie vom Gürtel wegdrängten. James sah Sirius mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Unglauben an. Doch dieser lächelte nur, nahm James an den Händen und zog ihn in sein Schlafzimmer.

Sirius bugsierte James auf sein Bett und öffnete seinen Gürtel selbst.

„Sonst sind wir morgen noch angezogen," Sirius grinste sein unverschämtes Grinsen, das James so an ihm mochte. Er zog den Gürtel langsam aus seinen Schlaufen und warf ihn in einem hohen Bogen weg. Nun öffnete Sirius quälend langsam seine Jeans und ließ das Becken dabei kreisen. James streckte die Hände verlangend aus, er wollte Sirius spüren, ihn an sich ziehen, doch Sirius schob seine Hände nur weg und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh, nein, Jamie. Gedulde dich noch ein wenig." Sirius säuselte fast und sah James dabei lasziv an. Er brach den Blickkontakt nicht ab, auch als er seine Hose langsam von seinen Beinen gleiten ließ.

James bekam irgendwie seine Hüften zu fassen und zog ihn an sich. Er strich über den Bund von Sirius' Shorts und hakte einen Finger darin ein. Er stand auf und ließ seine andere Hand über Sirius Schritt gleiten, was dieser mit einem genießerischen Stöhnen quittierte.

Sirius öffnete mit raschen Bewegungen James Hose, strich sie ihm von den Beinen und ließ seine Hand fast wie zufällig mehrmals über James Schritt gleiten. Er küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und drängte seine fast schon schmerzhafte Erektion gegen James'.

„S-Sirius ... mach was, sonst komme ich auf der Stelle in meiner Short." James atmete schwer und wirkte sehr unfokussiert.

Das brachte Sirius zum Grinsen. Er brachte sie beide auf dem Bett zum Liegen und streifte James Short in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ab.

James keuchte auf, als Sirius seine harte Erektion streifte. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen, öffnete sie nur kurz ruckhaft, als er Sirius Lippen mit seiner Eichel spielen spürte. Dieser leckte und sog daran, benutzte nur die Zunge und schloss die Lippen ganz darum.

James konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Mit einem Aufschrei kam er in Sirius Mund. Sirius grinste und leckte James sauber.

„So, so. Und du warst der Meinung, dass das nicht richtig-"

Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, da James ihre Positionen vertauscht hatte. Er spürte, wie sein bester Freund ihm die Short abstreifte und als dieser die Lippen um seine Erektion schloss konnte er nicht mehr klar denken. Merlin, wie sehr hatte er sich das gewünscht. Sirius kam genauso schnell wie James und wähnte sich im siebten Himmel. Er ließ die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch, als er spürte, wie James sich an seine Seite schmiegte.

„Siru?"

„Hmh?"

„Zeigst du mir ... zeigst du mir ..."

Sirius grinste, er hatte eine Ahnung, was James ihn fragen wollte.

„Was soll ich dir zeigen, Jamie?" Er drehte sich zu James und strich ihm mit dem Zeigefinger über die Seite.

James schluckte. „Wie man ... wie man als Männer so _richtig _miteinander schläft."

„Willst du das wirklich, James?"

James sah Sirius in die Augen und nickte.

„Okay." Sirius hauchte James einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Entspann dich"

Er bettete James auf den Rücken drückte seine Beine sanft auseinander und kniete sich zwischen sie. Während er sich vorbeugte, um James leidenschaftlich zu küssen, strich er wie zufällig über James wieder wachsende Erektion. James keuchte auf und streckte sich Sirius entgegen. Dieser grinste und ließ seine Finger zu James Anus tanzen. Wie aus dem nichts tauchte in seinen Händen eine Tube Gleitgel auf, das er großzügig auf seinen Fingern verteilte. Er sah James bei jeder seiner Bewegungen in die Augen, die ihn neugierig musterten.

Sirius brachte einen seiner Finger erneut an James Anus, die andere Hand lag über seinem schon wieder komplett erigiertem Schaft. Während er langsam und sanft mit einem Finger in James eindrang, strich er mit etwas mehr Druck über James Schaftspitze, was diesen dazu brachte sich zu entspannen und einen Laut des Gefallens auszustoßen. Sirius grinste und führte einen zweiten Finger ein. Als er begann James langsam zu weiten, sog dieser scharf die Luft ein.

„Alles, in Ordnung, Jamie? Wenn es zu sehr schmerzt ..."

„Nein," die Antwort ging in einem Atemzug unter. „Ich will das, Siriu."

Wie zur Antwort machte Sirius behutsam weiter, verstärkte aber den Druck auf James Eichel etwas mehr. Als er seine Finger aus James zurückzog, protestierte dieser etwas, was aber von Sirius Lippen erstickt wurde.

Er brachte seine eigene Erektion gegen James Anus und wartete kurz. James nickte. Sirius lehnte sich vor, küsste ihn, strich mit dem Daumen erneut über James Eichel und drang in ihn ein. Süßer Schmerz durchströmte James, dann fühlte er nur noch Sirius in sich und Sirius Hand an seinem besten Stück. Er kam mit Sirius Namen auf seinen Lippen, wenige Zeit später folgte Sirius, der ebenfalls James Namen stöhnte, als er sich in diesen ergoss.

Sirius zog sich aus James zurück und beide lagen schwer atmend nebeneinander. Kurze Zeit später drehten sie sich fast zeitgleich um und kuschelten sich aneinander.

Hier lagen sie und aus besten Freunden wurden über Nacht feste Freunde.

* * *

_Schätzungsweise unterbietet diese Story meinen persönlichen Negativrekord von 4 Reviews. Aber bitte, gebt euch Mühe, Leute. Es reicht ja schon ein, "Ich war hier und habs gelesen"._


End file.
